Life of Lies and Lust
by Dax4Life
Summary: What Happens When Bloom has Some Competition for the Most Powerful Fairy? Will she Rise to the Challenge of her Friend or Let her Take the Spotlight? RivenxOCxMusaxDarcyxOC . BloomVS.OC. Disclaimer - I DO NOT Own Winx Club , I Only Own Lita and Everything About her and her Realm
1. Prologue

I couldn't help but analyze the others._ The one girl had more orange hair than red once you looked at it; her eyes were a bright blue unlike my purple ones. She seemed to be wearing a lot of blue. It kind of freaked me out to be honest._

_The annoying had blonde hair and those stupid spiky bangs that everyone else had for some reason. Ugliest thing. She had some weird golden color in her eyes and her outfit didn't match at all. She probably thinks she's the daughter of Aphrodite but any normal person would see she isn't. Not trying to sound mean but that's just not who she is._

_The pretty one had long brown hair that I actually like because it looks so natural looking and not stupid. Besides, she actually matched and she didn't have a horrible attitude like the others. She actually introduced herself warmly instead of standing there like a nimrod (Red) and a snob (blonde). _

_The nerd had magenta hair for some reason. I wasn't sure of it was natural or not but it was definitely not ordinary. She had blue eyes and she totally had a thing for purple._

_There was another girl going to be in our room but I wasn't sure who, we'd find out soon enough right?_

…

_I've had my eye on that cute red head for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit. _

_I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him. _

…

_All in a day's work, right? Fighting evil in any way you can, having a dance, meeting a boy… Kind of meeting. All on your first day at a new school. I can't wait for the rest of the year. So many challenges. Fighting those nasty witches, getting a boy to like you, finding out more about yourself, making friends, passing classes, finding out when you're going to take the throne. _

_This thinking is giving me a headache. Goodnight._


	2. First Dance

I walked up behind a blonde girl and her red headed friend. I don't know why they thought they were whispering. I could hear every word they were saying and if it wasn't for the fact I knew another princess not getting in, I wouldn't be going either. It was a last minute decision but there was no way to get in without sneaking in.

Thank you my dear sister for giving up your spot.

There were a few things I didn't want people to know about me when I first got there.

I wasn't my sister.

I wasn't looking for friends but making a few wouldn't hurt. And

I already have my Enchantix.

The old woman in front of the blonde girl obviously recognized her and gave her a distasteful look as she talked about being expelled or something. She tells her the Red head is Princess Varanda. She claims no one has seen her before so no one knows what she looks like. Wrong. I know. I giggled to myself.

The old lady from before stood in front of the big group of us and told us the rules of Alfea.

Students must follow all rules in the code of behavior. (Because without that rule, all others wouldn't count, naturally.)

No unauthorized magic.

Never associate with the witches of Cloud Tower. (No punishment is made for that rule, because the witches would do far worse than one of them.)

Inside, the headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda, introduces herself. She tells us how unique we all are and I couldn't help but think "Y_eah, how else do I already have my Enchantix?"_

After she is done rambling on about "being the best you can be", we all walk to find our dorms and I already know where mine is but I'm following the two girls from earlier and it's obvious with my luck, I'm roomed with them.

I can hear them talk. The red head goes first. "Do you know what you're going to be?"

"Duh, I'm gonna' like rule the kingdom of Solaria."

"What is winx?" she asked. _Oh dear, you really are a newbie. _

"Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy, and second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's your magical identity."

They walk in their room and I look on the door after it shuts and lucky ducky me, I have to room with them. I can hear them talking from the outside of the door. "I have single bedroom." _Thank you._

I walk into the room after I hear another girl. A brunette walks out, followed by a magenta haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Flora!" The brunette said. The magenta haired girl waved. Stella looked like she was gonna throw a tantrum. _Probably my outfit. _I thought.

I couldn't help but analyze the others. The one girl had more orange hair than red once you looked at it; her eyes were a bright blue unlike my purple ones. She seemed to be wearing a lot of blue. It kind of freaked me out to be honest.

The annoying had blonde hair and those stupid spiky bangs that everyone else had for some reason. Ugliest thing. She had some weird golden color in her eyes and her outfit didn't match at all. She probably thinks she's the daughter of Aphrodite.

The pretty one had long brown hair that I actually like because it looks so natural looking and not stupid. Besides, she actually matched and she didn't have a horrible attitude like the others. She actually introduced herself warmly instead of standing there like a nimrod (Red) and a snob (blonde).

The nerd had magenta hair for some reason. I wasn't sure of it was natural or not but it was definitely not ordinary. She had blue eyes and she totally had a thing for purple.

There was another girl going to be in our room but I wasn't sure who, we'd find out soon enough right?

Just as I thought that, she walked in. She had blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing one of those half shirts everyone else was but hers was red and she was wearing loose jeans. We looked almost identical in clothing choices. I had a deep blue half shirt and loose jeans but it was obviously they were loose loose because her pink underwear was coming out and so was my blue ones.

Our hair was different though. She had short blue hair in pig-tails and I had long red hair in a side pony. We were face to face and the others seemed to stare incredibly like they had never seen two people dress so similar before, I can't blame them, I haven't either.

"Hi, I'm Stella!" The blonde girl said.

"Didn't you blow up the potions lab last year?" Magenta asked and Stella nodded. The blue haired girl spoke up next.

"Can you warn us before you blow up anything?" She laughed and so did everyone else.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked. I hesitated, I want to use my real name and not be some fake but I have to use my sister's name.

"My name is Mina." I waved. "Most people call me Lita for some reason." I laughed awkwardly. _Real smooth, just give them your name._

"And I haven't introduced myself yet but I'm Musa."

"Cool. Well I'm gonna call you Magenta, you're gonna be Red." I said pointing to Tecna and Bloom. "You'll be muse and you can be Sunshine." I said pointing to Musa and Stella. "And you can be," I hesitated, thinking of the best name to call her. "Rosie." I smiled at my have witted choice.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Then they laughed and I laughed with them.

…

Sunshine wanted some weird type of pizza that no one else liked and you could only get it in downtown Magix so they got a ride and headed into town.

"I expected dragons, rainbows, unicorns, giants, and flying brooms." Red said. _Not a fairy tale land, honeybunches. This girl's imagination is unstoppable. I need to go shopping._

I said good-bye to the girls, telling them I'd meet them after looking around some.

…

I waited back at Alfea for hours and no one came through the door. I got EXTREMELY bored so I stood outside before pulling out my phone.

It rang twice before the other person answered. "Hello?"

"Where you sleeping?" I asked.

"No, this is the first time you've called since I left for RF." He said.

"Well, I'm at Alfea and I know it's after hours but I figured a few video games and then I'd be on my way, how's that sound?" I asked. I sure missed my best friend.

"Sounds good. Have fun getting here, you bright up like a glow stick in fairy form." I laughed at his joke.

"I'll be fine. Wanna send me direction to your room from the outside?"

"Timmy's already doing it."

"Be there in a few." I said and hung up.

…

As the five girls sneak back into Alfea, Bloom feels she wants to tell Miss Faragonda who she really is. Griselda and Faragonda stop the girls, asking if they know what time it is, and saying they were worried. Faragonda says they'll talk about this tomorrow. Griselda insists on knowing what it was that she wanted to tell Miss Faragonda. Bloom tells her that she isn't Varanda and not from Vallisto. Griselda is upset about Bloom breaking so many rules, but Faragonda realizes that she must have magic; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get in in the first place. Stella tries to take the blame, but Bloom takes it herself. She says that she's Bloom and she's from Earth. Griselda wants to punish her, but Faragonda stifles Griselda, saying that they will give her a chance, and she can take Varanda's place. Griselda reluctantly agrees.

…

They open the door to the dorm and find shopping bags on the ground. There are six of them.

"Look how cute!" She said, pointing to the designs on the bags.

"They have cards on the sides." Bloom said, picking up one. "This one is for me." She opened it and saw multiple clothes, folded neatly.

Stella opened hers and saw makeup kits, hair products and jewelry.

Musa had old records and new CDS. Lita had the courtesy of putting the record player in Musa's room.

Tecna got most of the latest gadgets and Flora got new flower seeds and plant holders. Vases, pots and stuff like that.

"That last one must be hers." Stella said opening it. "There's only a card in here." She opened it up and read out loud. "_I figured you'd wanna see what I got too, but I didn't get anything worth seeing so all of it is put away and the rest is from me to you. Enjoy! Love," _Stella paused. "There's a name here scratched out then Mina." She said.

"She probably tried to write her nickname then thought we wouldn't remember so she scribbled it and put Mina." Flora said.

"That seems logical." Tecna agreed. "But where is she."

"Opps." Stella said. "I forgot to finish the letter." She shrugged. _"P.s. I know it's after hours but I had to go see my old best friend. I'll be back before anyone else notices I'm gone." _

…

I flew in her Enchantix form to RF. I followed every single one of Timmy's instruction and I could barely understand him. "Confusing boy." I mumbled to myself. "I swear if I don't find it in the next five minutes I'm going to kill someone."

I looked up and saw Brandon (The brown headed one.) standing on his balcony watching me. I smirked to myself and flew up and stopped my Enchantix before anyone else in his room saw.

"Hey Brandon." He roomed with Sky and those three were the only ones that knew about them switching identities. "I just realized how many people are lying this year." I giggled to myself and they looked at me weird. "I lied about being my sister, Bloom lied about being Princess Varanda, and you two are lying about each other."

"Glad to know." Brandon said before hugging me. "I missed my best friend." He said. Sky walked over to us and hugged us.

"Me too." We laughed and then someone knocked on the door. Sky and Brandon looked at me and I ducked behind the bed. The door opened and one of the other two boys walked through.

"Are you two finally admitting to being in love?" He asked. He had a deep, angelically hard voice and it made chills go up my spine.

"No!" They said together.

"That means yes, unless that little pixie that was flying around earlier came in through the window and you're about to have a threesome." He laughed.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled standing up, not fully realizing I just gave away my hiding spot. "I mean, well, Uhh, I'm not here to be a slut so back off." I huffed and he smirked at me.

"That was pretty weak."

I pouted. "Trust me, I know."

"Good luck with that." He said before winking at me then stalking out of the room.

"Does he always act like that?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"He was kidding you know, there wasn't any reason to jump at him like that."

"I didn't jump AT him." I said.

"Video games and pizza?" Brandon asked and I smiled at his small gesture. "We can invite those two in and they can get their asses handed to them."

"Anything to get him to know I'm always better." She said and laughed as Sky went and got Timmy and Riven.

…

I walked into Alfea at 2 in the morning or so and everyone was sleeping. I slipped into bed and dosed off for about 6 hours before waking up. I had the WORST headache.

…

I walk to my first class which is Metamorphosis with Prof Wizgiz. Wizgiz does a little demonstration, changing himself to Griselda appearance-wise. Voice too, for that matter.

"Don't worry; I'm not really the Queen of Detention." _Thank god, one is enough. But, thinking of how much fun it would have been if she had actually walked in at that moment made me giggle._

Wizgiz is trying to make us all change our hair color. I like my deep red hair but I always wondered what it would look like blonde, or maybe blue. _Let's try both. _I thought. I looked HIDEOUS as a blonde, never again. I gaped at how ugly I looked. "STELLA!" I yelled. "How can you manage to pull off this hair color, it is so horribly treacherous on me?" I asked as I looked at myself, unable to look away. Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Miss Forehead." I said looking at a girl that changed her brown hair from brown to blue. "That shade is cute though, let's see." I turned my hair color the same shade of blue. "Hmm, I like mine better. Oh well, red is more my thing." I laughed and turned my hair natural again. I looked at Stella as she turned her hair back blonde and I looked at Bloom who didn't even change her hair color. _What a shame._

…

I sat on my bed listening to Bloom and Stella through the thin wall.

"I was the only one that didn't change their hair."

"You just need practice then in no time at all, you'll have your fairy wings." Stella said, trying to give Bloom a pep talk, and she wasn't doing horribly. "Just think about your best hair day and how happy it made you feel." _Oh, I have GOT to see this._ I thought as I jumped up from my bed and ran to Bloom and Flora's room as fast as I could.

"How's it going?" I said as I walked in and stifled a laugh at Bloom's new Dragon Ball Z hairstyle.

"Stop pushing me!" Bloom said.

"It's not my fault you don't learn very well!" Stella said before walking out of the room. I had to follow her.

…

"Not trying to be mean Stella, but you know she's gonna keep it up until she finally does it, then you won't hear the end of it for a max of a week." I said as she lay on her bed. I'm going through her closet. "How are your clothes organized?" I asked.

"They aren't, I've been meaning to for a while, it'll be therapeutic and so much easier to find clothes in the morning." She said, sighing.

"Why not now?" I asked. "I'm slightly OCD so I could help."

"Does OCD mean you have germs?" She asked.

"No." I said. "It stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I don't have it but I mean I act like it sometimes." I said.

"Well, let's go for it. I'd love to get all of my stuff organized before the dance in two days."

"There's a dance? How do you know?" I asked.

"Simple, they have it every year." I shrugged at her and pulled everything out of her closet and let her decided how she wanted it organized. And for generously helping her, I get to choose an outfit once a week for the rest of the year that I want to wear for a day. I had to smile at her for that.

…

The six of us are sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast and Bloom has still not shut the fuck up about that damn spell. Lucky for me, Stella already told me about the dance so when Faragonda said something about it; I wasn't surprised like every other prissy fairy. Not trying to be mean but I mean come on!

I'm 16, already trained in most martial arts combat, I could be a ninja if I wanted even if I didn't have my powers, I could be a top secret spy because I'm just that good. (Not trying to sound conceded.) I even already have my Enchantix, but no one here is going to know that because I am the FIRST fairy to still be able to transform into by original standard fairy outfit. My powers are still stronger than every other fairy but they're weaker than usual.

…

Back at the room, Stella shows off her dress that she bought that evidentially, maxed out her daddy's credit card.

"I wish we could use magic to create our dressed." Flora said.

"It took me forever to find this dress!" Tecna said about her crazy techno outfit.

"It's… interesting. Where'd you get it, Jupiter?" My head goes up and I sit up straight. Everyone looks at me. "Maybe Mina bought it for you? The mention of her home planet seems to have brought her back to the real world." Musa laughed and so did everyone else. I forced out a giggle and told them I had to go find a dress out of my small closet.

Okay, I did say small but trust me, I was NOT thinking it. After looking at how many closes Stella had, that was small. I had three rows to mine but no one needed to know that, right?

I picked up clothes from all over the realms. I had to find the perfect one to get someone's attention; maybe I could meet a new friend. Riven was kinda cute. _Whoa, bitch, lock that feeling down. He's an ass, need I remind you? _I always had weird arguments in my head where I preferred to call myself a bitch more than anything. I giggled.

My first row of clothes was things I LIKED and wore constantly. My second was less like-able clothes but still trendy and used when needed. My third row was one dress from every realm, plus some. I couldn't just buy one now could I? No.

I skipped past the half shirts and faded jeans, moved them to the side and scooted the drawer of necessities away and moved the shoes and shut the door behind me and turned on the closet light. You gotta love magic for being able to hide all of this.

I started from the left of the rack and moved to the right. I had a long, floor length, bubble-gum pink, cotton material dress that ruffled at the tops of the bottom and sleeves that weren't fully attached to the top of the dress but just enough that it fell off your shoulders and stayed on your arms. _Looks like a nightgown. Moving on!_

The next dress was a tube top dress that was too short to really be considered a dress. It was blue with pink striped and had a pink belt. It ruffled at the bottom. _Too skanky casual. Does that make sense? I knew it did._

The next one, of dear, it was a short dress that went mid-thigh and it was a V-neck and it ended right between your boobs, if you had any. It was long sleeved and pink. _It looks like another night gown. Why do I have so many of these?_

The next thing I saw was yellow. I hate yellow but at the time, this was cute, it still kind of is. It's a tank top dress. The bottom ended in frills like every other dress but I remembered I have a pair of short yellow leggings that was supposed to go underneath it. _Cute, but I'll keep looking. _I thought as I threw the dress to the closet door for later inspection.

Next was a pink strapless dress with a slit skirt that had extra fabric going down one side to the bottom. The top of the dress was frilled and it was hideous. _This is one where I have NO problem wondering, "What the hell was I thinking?" On to the next one!_

The dress was purple, long and flowing, probably one of the few I owned. The top was a strap (Like Bloom's winx top.) that fitted almost nicely to my curves, as I remembered from a few years ago. Even then, I had slightly smaller curves than now so the dress would probably fit perfectly. The end of the dress ended in a mermaid style. _I'll see if I can alter the length some for tonight, this isn't prom. Next!_

I thought as I threw the purple dress to the door as well. I moved on and saw a deep blue dress with a strap top (Like Musa's winx top) and a glamour bottom. It was cute and blue was definitely my color but this dress fit horribly and the look wasn't much better.

The last dress I was going to look at before giving up was a sky blue dress with a corset top and a mini skirt. It was adorable to say the least. It hugged every curve and it was short but not too short for anyone to see anything I didn't want them to. It was absolutely perfect but I wasn't done looking yet, I was going to go to Magix and shop around a little before deciding fully.

…

I put those three dresses in the front of my closet for when I got back and it would be an hour or so before then because I still had to get ready which would only take like 5 minutes anyways.

I heard Bloom say she needed a dress and I got out of my closet just in time to head down to Magix with them.

Bloom looked in every shop and she couldn't find ANYHTING, I can't blame her either, neither could I. It was rather unsettling.

We told the other girls we'd meet up with them later. _She isn't bad at all when she isn't complaining. _I thought to myself.

We went our separate ways and I went to check out some of my other favorite stores.

I picked up three dresses total. One was a mini skirt dress that was deep blue that went mid-thigh and had one strap, it was cute but for another time.

The second was another baby blue dress that went to your knees and had slits up both sides right before the end of your upper thigh and it was strapless and had a deep blue belt. (I have a thing for blue okay?)

The third, oh Stella would LOVE this. It's her designer dress that she made herself and it was the pink one with weird blue triangles on it and the fuzzy stuff at the top and bottom. I hope she knows how many weird looks I got for buying that.

…

I met up with bloom after she was done shopping, she bought one dress that was too long and she wanted to alter it after she got back to Alfea.

"I have three dresses here if you want to borrow one." I said as we walked to the bus to go back to Alfea.

…

Back at Alfea, Bloom rushes into her room with the dress, complaining that she can't find a pair of scissors, and complaining about not being able to use magic for the simplest things. I was starting to get worried about what I should wear, I have no idea! I walked into Bloom and Flora's room and saw her looking outside her window, and notices the boys from Red Fountain entering Alfea, specifically, spotting "Brandon."

I walk over to her. "Brandon and Sky!" I said, a little too loud and they looked up and I pushed Bloom away from the window before they got a glimpse. "Oops." I said as I shrugged and she laughed at me.

(Of course, at the time, I didn't realize that Riven and Timmy saw the whole thing.)

…

I watched Bloom leave the dorms and walk out. _If she needed scissors, all she had to do was ask. _I thought looking at the pair on my dresser. I shook my head and decided to run after her.

I watched her open some random door then run away, bumping into me as she started to run away. We stood up and moved to the hallway, watching the witches.

"Who are they?" I asked. She made a hushing noise at me, silencing me until they left.

Trix sisters locate the gifts from the Red Fountain boys. Darcy uses a spell to show the Trix sisters where Stella's ring is: inside an oyster shell inside a small chest. After, Stormy opens the chest, to find eggs inside. Darcy opens one of the eggs, and little butterflies fly out. Darcy looks just adorable opening the egg, along with her little "ooh." The Trio turn the little butterfly eggs into eggs containing something that will bite them, giving the victim nausea and vomiting. "Turn the enchanted into the cursed; give them a bite to make them puke first! The eggs will hatch and snake-rats appear, and spread panic, nausea and terrible fear." They all said together.

The Trix sisters hide in some bushes outside Alfea, and look inside through a window.

We search the party area for the Trix sisters. She bumps into Brandon, and he asks Bloom to dance. _Aww, how sweet? Hurry it up Red, we don't have time. _I thought to myself as I scanned the room looking for the other girls before accidentally backing up into someone. I spun around at full speed, "I'm sorry!" I said before realizing who it was. I relaxed. "Oh, never mind. Well, maybe I should be saying it more because a 'pixie' is less important. I have to go now." I said before trying to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "I didn't mean to call you a pixie. Well, I did but I didn't think it would get under your skin that bad." He smirked and I took my hand away.

"Nice attempt at an apology but I gotta go." I said before taking Bloom's arm and walking off.

We didn't have to walk far to find the girls. They're all standing off in a group towards the opposite side of the door.

"The witches cast a spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us." Bloom said, talking so fast I could barely understand what she was saying and I was standing next to her the whole time it happened.

"Okay, someone better tell me about these witches and they did say something about a snake rat." I said, finishing the end of the story for Bloom. Tecna pulled out one of the fancy gadgets I got her and looked up snake rat.

"They're creatures that cause projectile vomiting with a single bite." Tecna cringed. "That's disgusting."

"I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys." Stella said.

"That is probably true to an extent but those girls had something else on their minds. Stella they're trying to steal your ring." I said.

"We can handle it." Musa said.

"Let's get in a circle and try to counter-spell them." Stella said. The boys had already gotten out the gifts and they were starting to pass them out. "Let's make this fast."

"Let the dark magic be reversed, make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!" We all said together. It was really awkward and I did not like it but at the same time, I did.

One of the girls opened up the eggs and little butterflies came out. I sighed out of relief and noticing the other girls, so did they.

Sky (Brandon) walks over delivers one to Stella in person, who seems unimpressed with the egg. Musa takes it from Stella and asks Flora about a spell. Stella's look of horror when Musa takes Stella's egg is absolutely priceless! Flora casts the spell on the egg. "Shmoe ron rabu."

…

Right outside, Icy is furious that the freshmen fairies counter-spelled them. Icy forms some ice vines for the sole purpose of smashing them. She also knows she needs to stay focused, that they need to steal Stella's ring.

…

In her room, Bloom's excited about having performed her first spell. _Loser. _I thought. I really need to keep my emotions in check. One minute I hate some of them, if not most and then I don't. What is wrong with me? Just then, Stella's jewelry box floats away, and Bloom runs after it. The shell with Stella's ring soon frees itself from the box, still floating away, and with Bloom still chasing it, and even trying a spell to have it come back:

"One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing! Boy that was pathetic."

"Bloom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked running after her.

"Getting that ring!" She said.

"Bloom! Get back here." The Trix sisters growl in anger as Bloom catches the shell, and talk about what they'll do to her.

The Trix sisters walk up to Bloom. Icy uses her ice bracelet, which basically turns the ground to ice where Bloom is standing. It doesn't affect Bloom, though. Darcy uses her heel of oblivion to form a huge crack in the ground. Stormy summons a tornado that blows Bloom into the crack, hanging on for dear life.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. "What do I do?" I stop and look around me. "Looks like winx it is." I transformed from my normal one strap, blue top and baggy faded jeans into a deep baby blue corseted top with a mini skirt and knee high boots. My side ponytail fell out and my hair grew and wrapped itself into pig-tails on each side of my head. "That's why I liked that one mini dress." I said to myself, realizing why I bought that blue dress.

"Oh look, another pixie, but this one seems to know how to change."

"I'm more than just a pixie you unwanted witchy skank." I said in pure hate. _Too far? _I thought to myself.

"You will pay for that!" Stormy said as she made another tornado.

"You wish!" I stopped the tornado with a flick of my wrist and made lightning come down from the sky, right in front of the witches. Thunder rolled through the air, probably alerting everyone to the fight outside. "Thunderbolt!" I yelled before bring my arms down from on top of my head, making another bolt come down from the sky.

I distracted them long enough for Bloom to get out of the hole and find her winx and change into her blue outfit. _Great, more blue. _I thought.

"You're not going to get out that easily!" Icy yelled at Bloom and I stood next to each other. The ground around us started to get cold and the ice on the ground kept us there as it rose to cover our bodies. The witches laughed and teleported away with the oyster shell.

"You should have listened to me, you know?" I said as our heads were the only thing not covered in ice.

"Why?"

"Stella's ring wasn't in there." Bloom's eyes widened.

"I didn't know."

"I know." I said as we heard voices. "Oh great, they're gonna see us stuck in the ice." I said.

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and the four specialist boys walked up to us.

"Looks like we have pixies stuck in some ice." Riven said. I was fuming. Lightning began striking the ground. Note to other people; don't get me mad.

Everyone looked around getting scared at the sudden storm.

"Guys," Bloom said. "I think you should back up." She said trying to inch away from me even though she was clearly stuck in the ice, not going to move.

Everyone listened to her and back up a few feet. "I won't hurt you Red." I said and she nodded. I sighed and concentrated on one part of the ice that neither of us was near and looked at the sky. "Please Mina don't let your concentration fail me now."

"You're Mina though." Bloom said, confused.

"No, I'm not. I'll tell you later." I said, still looking at the sky. I closed up eyes and breathed slowly. "Red, get ready to fly." She nodded again and lightning struck the ice but it only cracked it. "You're kidding me right? That took a lot out of me already."

"You don't have to do it again." She said.

I hissed to her under my breath. "Yes, I do. I'm not going to be considered a small loser pixie." I said glaring at Riven as he smirked at me. I was getting mad again and I was always strongest when I was mad but my aim was horrible.

Lightning struck the ice again, but I missed the original spot and accidentally hit my leg and the ice cracked and I was hit with my own power. Wow, that was painful. Bloom and I flew up in the air and she happened to stay. I could feel the power drain out of me as the sky cleared and I could feel the warmth of my faded jeans on my legs as I fell silently to the ground.

…

I'm lying in me bed, bored out of my mind. I was TOLD to stay in bed but you know I can't do that when I just went out and bought three new dresses. I wanted to wear that cute mid-thigh dress that I totally said was for another time. I lied; I want to wear it now.

Bloom fixes her dress with some scissors she must've found somewhere, creating an admittedly very nice dress, in that sort of' homemade style... except it is homemade this time. Bloom talks about how great the day was, finally getting her magic, and her dress. We walked down to the ball room and walked in and everyone stared at us. Including a certain maroon haired cutie.

Brandon asks Bloom to dance so she walks off and I walk around looking for a cute boy to talk to, knowing I'm still being watched and knowing that even after all the rude comments, I still want to talk to him.

I've had my eye on him for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit.

I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him.

…

All in a day's work, right? Fighting evil in any way you can, having a dance, meeting a boy, even if he is mean and all on your first day at a new school. I can't wait for the rest of the year. So many challenges. Fighting those nasty witches, getting a boy to like you, finding out more about yourself, making friends, passing classes, finding out when you're going to take the throne.

This thinking is giving me a headache. Goodnight.


	3. Conflicting Days

I was absolutely tired out from that stupid battle with the witches. I was not one to get tired easy but after using all my energy to get TWO large lightning bolts AND hitting myself with one, it was safe to say it was okay to be drained.

I was working on this new way to get my energy back through my power, but it would use up all the rest of the energy I had left in me and I didn't know if I had enough to do it, which would end up being a lost cause and I'd have no power for a while.

I needed Musa's help though.

I walked into the dorm area and knocked on Musa and Tecna's door. "Come in." Someone said from the other side.

I walked in and saw Tecna on her computer talking to Timmy about some new nerdy thing. _Aww, now they need to talk about their feelings and they're all good to go._ I thought as I walked over to Musa's bed and sat on the edge, watching her tine her guitar.

"Dammit, it won't tune right." She huffed. I motioned for her to give it to me and she reluctantly handed it over. I had to ask her how she wanted it tuned and she told me. "Good luck."

After about two minutes I handed back her guitar and she stared at it wide-eyed. "How'd you do that?" She asked.

"It' a small talent I have," I shrugged. "Now can you do something for me in return?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm still worn out from trying to get out of the ice and I think I found a way to get my energy back, but I need to know how to get it started." I explained.

"Well, what can I help with?"

"I need to know how you spin."

"What?"

"Like a ballet spin that just keeps going, I need to learn how to keep it going for at least thirty seconds."

"Well, you need balance and you need to stay light on your feet but mostly people use magic to keep it going, it doesn't take a lot." She said.

"Show me?" I asked and she nodded and grabbed my hand and took me outside of Alfea right before you hit the gate.

She backed up to the middle of the courtyard and started to spin and after about 10 seconds, you could see small magic sparkles surround her but you had to pay attention to notice it.

She stopped at the 25 second mark and looked at me with dazed eyes. She walked over to me, "It always gets me dizzy." She explained. I giggled and went to the middle of the yard as she did. I started and after about 30 seconds I could feel the air lifting me up, towering over Alfea. My pig-tails started to spin around, straight out and the air started to fill with dark clouds and thunder clapped. My eyes were closed and I could feel the lighting circle around me, starting at my hair and going in towards my body as I circled in the air. It was like a lightning tornado in the air, multiple people started to watch and I could feel their confused and clearly alarmed stares.

I started to hover in the air, all the clouds gone and the sun was shining from the sky. I looked down and, not realizing how high up I was, got freaked and started to fall to the ground. Lucky me, I knew how to land after falling a long distance, and landed with a roll, smudging dirt on my loose faded jeans and blue shirt.

Musa ran over to me. "Whoa, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. "That was pretty sick, do you feel better?"

"Better than better, I need to cool off some." I laughed at the smoke coming from the tips of my hair. I blew at it and it went back to normal. "When's you're next free period?" I asked.

"Next period, I got two in a row." She said.

"Me too. Wanna go to Red Fountain and challenge some boys to a good ass kicking?" I asked and winked at her as she laughed and grabbed my hand and started to walk off Alfea grounds.

…

We got to RF and we didn't want to go through the crazy maze thing to get to the side gate so we jumped on top of the walls and raced to the end. I didn't realize that without my Enchantix on, I was still fast. I made it to the end before Musa got to the half-way point and I had to stand by the door for a bit.

She landed and walked over to me huffing. "You're not even fazed." She said, catching her breath. "You even went like double my speed."

I shrugged and gave her a weak laugh. She gave me a weird look before laughing and wrapping her arm in mine and turning to go through the door.

I didn't notice until now that we switched hairstyles. She took me one side-ponytail and I took her pig-tails. It looked better this way though for some reason.

We turned and saw the RF headmaster looking at us. We stopped walking and gave him weak smiles. He looked at us and slammed his cane thing on the ground. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked.

"Well, after fending off the witches a few days ago, my strength has been pretty low and that lightning cloud a little bit ago was me trying to get it back. It worked too well because now I have random sparks flying off me so I wanted to know if we could do something here to work off some of my power." I said, a little too quickly for my liking.

"You were the one that fended off the witches?" He asked.

"Uhm, did I say that? I didn't mean that—". Musa elbowed me. "Okay, yes but it wasn't anything." I shrugged. He smiled and I wanted to cringe away but that would be mean, I think.

"You made is drizzle on my students and they were not happy, especially your friends." He laughed. "Want to join them, they'd love to have a one on one with you two girls, show them they're boss." He laughed again and walked off. I stared at him; mouth gaped watching him walk away.

"OH HELL NO!" I said before walking onto the RF courtyard where everyone was fighting.

We walked up to the headmaster and he pointed to Timmy and some other kid. "You both can start out with them." He said.

"I'd rather not," I said. "Give me your best." I smiled at him.

He looked at me and shook his head slightly before pointing to Sky and Riven. "Make them dance and whoever wins is the best." He said and I smiled at the thought of making them crumble under pressure.

I walked over to them and watched as they went at it, not noticing me until the first lightning bolt hit the ground evenly between the two.

"What are you doing pixie!" Riven hissed.

"Making you dance, headmaster's orders." I smiled and hit the ground in front of Riven and turned to Sky and did the same. "Let's see who loses." I smiled again and they both fought for several more minutes and I was getting bored. Hitting the ground wasn't doing anything.

I looked at Riven and Sky for a brief moment before knocking Riven's sword thingy out of his hands. He glared at me and continued to fight without a weapon. Riven knocked Sky's weapon out of his hands and Sky fell to the ground and he pinned him to the ground, declaring his victory.

I stared amusingly at his efforts and applauded. "Great job, it's my turn." I said before picking up Sky and moving him off to the side.

"A pixie can't fight a trained specialist, sorry dear." He snickered to himself and started to walk away. I made a lightning gate around us, startling everyone.

"Sorry honeybunch, but no one leaves this gate unless we fight, not magic or weapons. Pure hand to hand combat." I said as he turned around to face me.

"You're on pixie." He said as he lunged for me. I jumped up off the ground and rested my hands on his shoulders a moment before pushing off of him, making him fall on the ground.

He stood up and brushed off his shirt and I walked towards him, pushing him to try and hit me. He tried his right hook but I ducked and upper-cutted his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then I spun around him and kneed his back, making him fall to the ground again and pushing off of him, sliding on the dirt as he started to get back up.

"I see someone is a little eager to win." I said, taunting him. He growled at me. "Now, where are your manners? You're not supposed to growl at a woman." I laughed and lunged at me again but I ducked and tackled his waist, throwing him to the ground, me landing on top of him. I put his hands over his head. "Are you still gonna fight?" He growled again. I giggled. He threw me off of him and I skidded on the ground on my butt. "That's gonna stain." I pouted.

"Looks like the pixie has her mind on other things than this fight." He laughed and so did the people outside of the gate.

"Then why are you losing?" I asked. "As I recall, I've been down once and you have been down three times." They all howled at my comment and I had to giggle again. I stood up and he went to attack again.

_Let's see what happens when I try and catch him off guard. _I laughed and jumped on him as he ran for me. I straddled him as he stopped dead in his tracks, obviously confused by my actions. I put my hands on the nape of his neck and bent to whisper in his ear. "This fight it over." I said as I went to my original position and smiled. I slid down his waist a little and bent backwards and touched the ground, I flung him over me and he landed on his butt. I stood right in front of his head, but I was facing the opposite way.

"I'd say I won, sorry to disappoint you. I'm not any ordinary 'pixie." I said and bent back words so my face was over his and did a handstand before putting both feet on either side of his stomach, I sat down. "That was pretty good though, maybe next time I'll give you a chance." I giggled and stood up and walked over to Musa.

"What time is it?" I asked her and she looked at her phone.

"A few minutes till our next class starts." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sky walked over.

"Me and Sky (Brunette) can give you a ride." He offered. "You'll be there in time, we promise."

I looked at Musa and she nodded, I smiled at Sky. "That'd be great."

Brandon walked over with his bike and Sky whistled and his came. "Hop on Musa." Sky said. She got on the back of his and I walked over to Brandon. I playfully flicked his nose and giggled. I could feel eyes boring into me from behind. You could say it was like a sixth sense. I got on the back of his bike and laid my head on his back, slightly worn out again.

Much to my non-existent surprise, I saw Riven staring at me and I winked at him before we rode off. I did not miss that smirk he gave back. _That made my whole day. _I thought as we rode back to Alfea.

The rest of the day was a blur and nothing important happened but Brandon did call me, which got Stella going, and said something about Riven being off the rest of the day. _Guess he can't handle being beaten by a girl,_ I thought.

The next day we had class at Black mud Swamp with Prof Palladium. I don't see why, I thought he was allergic to outdoors.

"You must make it through the swamp to the crystal clearing, without using magic, only using the voice of nature to guide you."

Of course, we walk right into a muddy puddle first and the next thing I hear is Stella complaining about some mud.

"Those bubble could indicate an unfriendly subterranean sludge slug, a spell would do just fine." Tecna said and Bloom yells at her about using her magic.

"The bubbles look like gas." Musa said.

"Let's hide!" Stella said as she runs behind a log. I pick up a big stick and throw is at the bubble, popping it.

"That's medusal gas that could have turned us to stone." Tecna said.

"That tree turned to stone." Flora said, pointing to a nearby tree.

"Turned to stone? Talk about being statuesque!"

_Yes, that is an incredibly lame joke. Stella should be ashamed. The other girls, though, are all laughing their little heads off, like it was the funniest thing in the world-except for Tecna. Tecna appears completely dumbfounded as to what was funny, and why everyone is laughing. I love Tecna that much more for it, too._

…

Flying in a ship, the Specialists-Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy are bringing the troll to Magix. Timmy goes back to the troll in the back of the ship to check up on it, as Riven flies out in front. Soon, something shakes the ship, and causes it to crash near the group of six fairies.

…

We see a RF ship pass overhead and crash land. "I say, we go help." I said before grabbing Flora's arm and taking her with me.

We stop when we see the last boy, Timmy, exit the fallen ship. Tecna runs over to him. "What happened?"

"Looks like a crash to me." I laughed out loud.

"It wasn't a crash, pixie. It was an emergency landing." Riven said, sneering at all the girls.

"I thought we were past this stupid pixie thing." I said, growling at him. He smirked. _Damn that gorgeous smirk. _I thought.

Sky started talking. "Well, you see we were transporting a—." He started but Brandon interrupted him.

"A really big package."

"Please, I've probably seen bigger." I said, not realizing I said it out loud. Flora gasped and Stella and Musa laughed too loud for my comfort. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

Stella stopped laughing long enough to at least answer me. "You just said you've seen big packages." She howled again. I probably turned seven different shades of red, including my hair color.

I forced a giggle. "I didn't think I said that out loud." I looked at Brandon who was also turning pink. I started to smirk again. _Who the fuck is staring at me now? _I thought to myself, feeling them watch me. I looked at all of the girls and then from Sky, to Timmy to Brandon to Riven. _Why is he always staring? It's really annoying. _I thought before rolling my eyes. "Well, good luck finding your troll! We have things to do, let's go."

"Wait," I stopped walking. "How do you know about the troll?" Timmy asked.

"I told her." Brandon said. "I let it slip while I was taking her back to Alfea yesterday."

"I thought you both looked a little cozy." Sky said before laughing.

I turned and looked at him straight on and he flinched. He hated when I looked at him like that. "What did you just say?" The mud around the swamp began to bubble and with the sudden change of weather. Everyone looked around, trying to look anywhere but me. I had that effect on people. "Say it again Sky and I'll shock your golden locks off." Everyone looked confused.

"Just shut up Lita! You've used that stupid threat on me since we were 12, you'll never do it. You're a pixie."

I pointed at his head and a streak of lightning left my hand and traveled to the tips of his hair, enflaming it. "Lita, make It stop." He said, patting his head trying to stop the flames.

"Take it back."

"I take it back!" The fire on his head stopped and I turned and walked away from the group, finding my own way to the end of the forest.

"Go follow her and get back to your little exercise, girls, and leave this job to the Specialists." Riven said.

"When are the Specialists gonna' get here?" Stella asked.

Riven starts to confront Stella, as Sky tries to break the two up, trying to calm Riven down, though not too successfully. They walk away. Tecna worries that the troll might meet up with the other girls in their class. Bloom thinks they should go along with the guys anyway, though Stella doesn't like the idea. Flora doesn't either.

"Yeah, he was rude. I say we get back to our assignment, and let Riven deal with it."

"Flora's right, Bloom. If Riven wants to get eaten, I say bon appetite, right?"

"That's not quite what I said. Besides, what about Mina, or Lita, whatever her name is?"

"We know nothing about her." Bloom said. "She could be a witch in disguise."

"She wouldn't have lasted this long." Tecna said. "Besides, she doesn't know where she's going and she'll be back… now." Yes, I could hear them talking about me, I was going to tell them later, but Bloom pissed me off again so I'll let them figure it out for a while.

"Yes, I'm back, I was circling around until they left, and no Bloom, I'm not a witch." I glared at her as she looked down.

"Look at the patterns of the burn marks on the ship. They indicate the ship was taken down from the outside."

"Does that mean someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked and Tecna nodded. "Let's investigate." Flora said.

…

In the swampy forest, the Specialists are being strangled from tree branches. Timmy says they should stay calm, but winds up screaming anyway.

…

"These plants are called quietus carnivorus." Flora stated. "They hate noise, so be quiet."

Stella decided to test Flora's theory and whistled loudly like a numb nut she is and she ends up getting hung upside down by the plants and she starts screaming. "Shut up Stella, They'll let you go if you shut up." I said.

The vines drop her hard on the ground, and we start walking and we can hear Timmy scream. I run first through the vines and nearly get hit by vines that don't like being disturbed. I stop right before I run into Timmy's head and I duck before the vines whip me in the head.

"Stay away! These vines belong to incredibly dangerous, bloodthirsty, man-eating monster plants!" Riven yelled and I HAD to laugh at him.

"They only eat loudmouths, so you should pipe down." Musa said.

Flora calms the plants down, telling them they can relax, and the plants release the Specialists. They decide to get away quickly. Brandon (Blonde) mentions how happy he is to see Bloom. Bloom says they should all look for the troll together, "safety in numbers and all." Riven doesn't like the idea, but the other Specialists are going with us, so Riven goes along, however reluctantly.

_Why is he always such an ass? Sure, he's cute but if he ever wants to actually find someone he better learn how to be nice. I'm not saying be nice to me, it's obviously THAT won't happen, I think, but eventually, he'll want that. _I turn around to find him following us while having his arms crossed and looking everywhere but at the group. _Douche._

We get to a small lake and there looks no way to cross it. "We'll need to hop across the floating islands to get across. It's like a video game, the islands are wobbly though, and we must hop quickly." Tecna said.

"Sweet!" I said. I jumped on the first one and danced around on all of them to touch each one and when I was the last one and every one was in front of me, further up the lake than me. Riven happened to fall in the lake and I laughed but I had to stop once I realized he fell near a whirlpool. Tecna reached out to him and Timmy reached for her. I didn't know what else to do so I jumped in the lake and found Riven from underneath and I pushed him up. I could tell he was out because I could feel the top of the water and he wasn't anywhere near me.

I was spinning nonstop and I couldn't hold my mouth shut anymore. My mouth opened and out of reflex I inhaled. I was going to sit her, spinning and drowning, because I helped an asshole. I could feel the top of the water again and I felt someone grab on to me and pull.

I was bent over on the grass, coughing up all the water I inhaled and some blood from the whirlpool crushing my rib some but no one had to know, it'd heal by the end of the day.

"I'm good." I laughed. "Let's go find a troll." I started to walk but as soon as everyone was turned and walking I stopped and looked down. "This is going to be a long day."

"You're welcome." I jumped at that silky voice. I turned and saw Riven watching me.

"Thanks, since I'm assuming you saved me." I laughed.

"Making this the second time." He said before walking past me.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the second time I saved you."

"When was the first?"

"Remember when you faced the witches and got yourself out of the ice?" I nodded. "Well, you started to plummet, pretty fast I might add, and I caught you." I stared at him, shocked.

"Thank you." I said before hugging him. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt one arm wrap around my shoulders in like a half hug. I felt my face go hot and I backed up and started to walk faster. "Hurry up, butt munch, they're leaving without us." I laughed and turned to see him smirking at me. I turned again before feeling my face go hot again.

We start walking on and I can hear a faint sound of a troll and a girl screaming. "Sounds like Amaryl!" Bloom yelled. _Good, she's a bitch. _

"That's the same troll that was with Knut!" Bloom yelled.

"Distract the troll!" Brandon yells. "Timmy and I will pin the troll and Brandon and Riven will shackle him."

_Bloom didn't do a bad job getting the troll's attention and now keeping it, hope she doesn't get eaten no matter how funny that would be._

Brandon and Timmy do get the troll down to the ground, and Sky and Riven attempt to put the shackles on, but the troll knocks them away, and runs off. Amaryl goes up to the guys to complain about how worthless of a job they did with the troll, as her two friends laugh, and the three run off. Sky isn't appreciative of their comments. Bloom sits beside Sky to comfort him, telling him how brave he was. Sky just sees that he failed. A few feet away, Riven and Brandon are fighting about whose fault it was that they didn't capture the troll, but ultimately all four Specialists agree that it's all their faults together, and call a temporary truce.

"That wasn't THAT bad of a job." I said. "Cheer up." I smiled at them. Brandon glared at me then smiled.

"Shut up Lita, you didn't even do anything." He laughed and I laughed with him. Everyone looked awkwardly at us.

"Why do you keep calling her Lita?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell ALL of you later, after we find the troll then to the end of the swamp." Everyone nodded and she looked at all of them and as soon as they all looked away she sighed, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

The boys dropped us off at the clearing after Tecna and Timmy fixed the ship. It took less than 5 minutes and it was really quite surprising. They dropped us off and Stella had her hands all over Brandon calling him Sky and stuff saying how she was gonna miss him and Bloom said goodbye to Sky. Tecna and Timmy had trouble parting but Flora, Musa and I all walked off the ship with no problem. I looked back and saw Riven standing against the opening, scoping the girls of the class.

_Pervert. _I thought before giggling and looking at Palladium. I look back at Riven and I wink at him when I see him looking in our direction. He smirks and walks back into the ship. They leave and Palladium walks over.

"Since you are the last to arrive, you get a 0 in punctuality. But you earn 30 points for generosity, 35 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for the ability to listen to the voice of nature, giving you the highest score in the class." He said happily.

"But they were the last to arrive!" Amaryl complains.

"Yes, but this wasn't a race. Sometimes, the journey is more important than the destination."

…

"Okay. Spill." Stella said.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"You're whole backstory. We don't know anything about you and everyone is calling you different names, you seem to know Brandon and Sky on an extreme level and yet you're still mixing up their names."

"I'll tell you most, but not all, and not now."

"Why not now?" Tecna asked.

"I want the boys to be here because, yes, I know Brandon and Sky on a personal level, but there is stuff even they don't know."

"Fine." Stella said.

"The boys probably got in trouble for losing the troll so you'll have to wait to tell us."

"They are in trouble and they will be let out in the next week." Stella said. "We will wait until then. But, we have to go back to being normal until you tell us." She said and I smiled at her.

_It's time I told them MOST of me. They deserve to know._


	4. The Start of Many Problems

So a couple people have asked me if this is a Riven Musa story, well, I'm not fully sure yet because I want the whole love triangle thing. You'll just have to wait and see because I have a few twists I wanna throw out there ;)

"What's the sitch in the kitch, girls?" Stella asked, walking in on the rest of us cooking omelets for our dinner.

"You agreed to help us with Bloom's potion." Tecna said.

"Well, I had a good reason." She said smiling.

It was silent in the kitchen for about 10 seconds before I spoke up. "Well? Enlighten us on what happened."

"I just got an invitation from Prince Sky to go on a date to the Black Lagoon Café!" She yelled happily. "I've been trying to find something to wear."

"I say we help." Bloom said. "I'm getting tired of these stupid potatoes." She said as we all left the kitchen, unattended I might add, to go help her.

…

They're all loving Stella's closet, admiring how big it is and what-not. I'm focused on Flora's face as she thinks over one of Stella's dresses. "Hey Stella, can I borrow this black dress sometime? I don't have much black." She stated.

"Hello! We're supposed to be helping me find an outfit!" She said as Tecna picked up one of her uglier dresses. I tried not to laugh as I saw what it was. It was Stella's designer dress that I had bought and put in her closet. She probably didn't even know that it was there.

"There has to be an excellent story behind this. Where in the realms did you get this?" Tecna said.

"I designed it!" Stella said. "But I don't know how it got there." She looked puzzled and shrugged before continuing her small tantrum, looking for something to wear.

"Will Brandon (blonde) be there?" Bloom asked. _Damn, she's on that tip. _I laughed out loud after Stella answered her and Bloom gave me a dirty look before talking to Stella. "He's not his servant; he's the First Royal Squire." She said as Stella ignored her and handed her the Ring of Solaria and asking her to hold it. Bloom stormed off.

"What did Stella say to Bloom about Brandon?" I asked Flora.

"She said Sky gave him the night off. She said he was Sky's servant." She replied.

"Oops." I said, kind of sorry I didn't pay much attention.

"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" Musa asked. I looked up and noticed the horrible smell she was talking about. "The flip weed!" They yelled as they started to run out of the room.

"Should I help?" I asked out-loud. "What am I talking about? I'd LOVE to see the looks on their faces when they get in trouble!" I yelled as I ran to catch them, already passing by Flora trying to get a fire extinguisher.

I ran into the kitchen and slammed into Miss Griselda as she is scolding the rest of them. I fell on the ground as she turned around and Flora came running in, tripping on her own feet apparently, and gets the fire extinguisher fluids all on her face. I laugh out loud, louder than I would have liked, as the others stifle a giggle.

"If you like the kitchen so much, then you can cook dinner for the rest of the school!" She said before storming off.

I laughed again and they all laughed with me. "Well, let's finish the potion while we're in here." Bloom suggested and we all agreed, including me.

…

"I wonder why Riven hasn't asked me out yet." Musa wondered out-loud.

_When did he EVER show interest in YOU?_ I thought bitterly to myself. I scoffed and laid my head down. I could feel multiple eyes on me for a few seconds before it stopped.

"I don't see why you would want to date him anyways! He was way rude last week during our trip." Bloom said. _Finally something smart comes out._

"I've heard that sometimes boys act rude when they are, what's the word? 'Crushing'." Tecna said and she got a giggle from me and Flora and I patted her head and walked off to my room and lay down.

…

The next morning I woke up to Stella screaming. _Why must your room be next to mine! _I thought before sitting up and dragging myself to a drawer full of sweat pants and putting them on. I walked out and saw Bloom knocking on her door asking if she was okay.

"Everything's fine!" Stella said.

"How did the date go?" Musa asked.

"It was very romantic." Stella said. _Deadpan much? _

"Well what happened?" Tecna asked.

"Why? Do you not have your own lives!" She said before slamming the door in their faces.

I got mad then and pushed them out of my way and knocked on the door. No one answered so I tried to open the door. _Nothing? Okay, I know how to get a twit to talk. _I pushed everyone back and they luckily moved. I pushed my palm forward and lightning came out from my hand, making a slight wind storm around both rooms and walked inside. Stella wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she go? When I get my hands on her I'm going to beat her face in for waking me up!" I yelled before snapping my fingers and shutting the door.

"Why'd you snap?" Musa asked laughing. "Was that like an 'Oh snap' gesture?" She laughed more.

"If you wanna know, open her door." I said before walking off.

I could hear the door open and a few gasps. "Wicked cool." Flora said. I giggled at how funny they are.

…

In Professor Wizgiz's class, he has the class' heads turned into pumpkins. We simply say "decapidumpkin" to revert our heads to normal... except it doesn't quite work for one random girl, who Wizgiz frightens with a mouse, which apparently being scared changes her head back. The mouse seems to be his Grandfather, for whatever reason, turned into a mouse.

Stella's still not come to class, and the girls and I are wondering about her. In particular, Bloom and Flora are worried, and Tecna seems not to care what Stella's doing, due to her being rude earlier.

I'm so irritated by their lack of not caring, they care too much, and I tell Bloom to calm down and I'll go check the room without killing her. She nods and I walk off.

I walked into the dorm and the whole living area was a mess. "The hell?" I asked. I walked into Stella's room and I find it a mess, again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, mad.

"Where is my ring?" She asked.

"Well, at the moment, in my hand." I said, putting the ring forward. "You want it? Fight me for it, bitch." I said before she threw a raging with ball thing at me and grabbed the ring and left. I threw a bolt at the ghosty trail she went on and I could see it hit and a slight grunt was heard.

The other girls ran into the room. "What happened?" Musa asked.

"You said you wouldn't kill her!" Bloom yelled.

"I didn't. That wasn't Stella." I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy. "Bloom, keep Stella's ring in a safe place. The Trix are after it." She nodded at me. "Let's go see what the Prince did to get our little Princess in a pissy mood."

…

"I actually don't know what you girls are talking about." Brandon said. "We can't leave RF grounds because of the troll mishap. Besides, I can't read so I couldn't have written that invitation."

"Less flirting, more fighting, boys. You're not in manners school, you're in heroics school, now get back to your practicing and finish cleaning those stables." Yelled a teacher person.

"We should go check Magix for this Black Lagoon Café." Bloom said and we all left and I winked at Brandon before flying off, getting the attention of three specialists and 2 pixies.

After asking everyone in the city where we could find the Café, no one had an answer and even some people looked puzzled as to what we were talking about.

A goofy-looking guy tells us he's heard of the Black Lagoon Cafe. He "tests" us, saying they might not be hip enough, but all we do is tell him we are hip enough and he gives in, and tells us where this cafe is. _Creepy man, something is totally off about him though. _I moved the wind current so I could hear him speaking. "They're on their way boss." He said.

"Hey, we should watch out, that guy is pretty creepy." I said, trying not to give away what I did.

"He's just weird, we'll be fine." Bloom said. _I'll smack you in the face the next time you don't listen. _I thought angrily to myself.

The Black Lagoon Cafe is a tiny little cottage by an orange oak tree, but Tecna and Flora feel something wrong. Flora feels the tree is dead, and an illusion spell goes away. The quaint little cottage is actually an old abandoned haunted house-esque place, and Knut's running around inside. Stella reveals herself, and traps us in the house. "Well, look at the pixies!" Stella said.

I could see Tecna transform from the corner of my eye and she put up a firewall shield.

"Friend or not, she's gonna' get mused!" Musa yelled.

"She's gonna' get Mused? What's that?" Flora asked.

"Come out pixies!" She said.

"That's not Stella. It's gotta be Darcy or Icy." Bloom said.

"What makes you think it isn't Stormy? Did you SEE that room?" I asked. "But either way it's Darcy." I said, transforming. Stella transformed into Darcy and turned Knut back into his ogre form and brings Stella out, showing us she's trapped in weird rings.

Icy agrees to release Stella from the mortal coil-which will shortly squeeze her to death-only if Bloom gives up the Ring of Solaria. Flora, Tecna, Musa, I and even Stella want to fight the witches. Darcy and Stormy say "Bring it on." in unison, which is cool and spooky but SO dumb. Bloom does not want to fight, and gives up the ring. Somewhat surprisingly, the Trix actually keep their end of the bargain, and let Stella go. _You could have kept her locked up for a while. _I thought.

"You know girls, the witches may have scored a goal, but they haven't won the game." Bloom said.

"What game?" Tecna asked.

"It's an expression, Tecna." Stella said.

...

"The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called the Great Dragon. Do you know about this, Stella?" Bloom asked after reading some weird shit out of a book.

"Well, yeah, I know all about the starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised."

"I was in the library and a book I found about the Great Dragon let me read one 4-line paragraph, about a myth of the Great Dragon creating the entire magical dimension." She said before walking into the hall and starts talking to herself out-loud and Faragonda hears her and calls her to her office.

…

_Stella just NEEDS this ring. So now I have to walk around in this stupid tunnel to go get it, if they wanted it that badly, all they had to do was ask. I could have done it alone and come out without a scratch. As soon as they know who I am and where I come from, these girls won't underestimate me again! _

"Where is the map Tecna?" Flora asked.

"I memorized it." She replied.

"Tecna memorized the cafeteria menu for the whole school year for fun." Bloom said laughing. _I swear, out of all of these girls, my favorite is Flora with Tecna a close second._

We stop at the end of the tunnel and when we get out; we see that the school is right in front of us. We hurry inside and find the room.

Tecna casts some strange spell to help us find the ring and then she picks up some strange voodoo doll. _I wonder who it's supposed to be. _"I feel bad for whoever this poor girl is." Tecna said holding it up.

Musa finds a baton-looking object, but spikes suddenly shoot out from it, and she drops it. Tecna quickly throws down the voodoo doll nervously. Bloom finds the ring in the dust pile, and Stella is insulted that the witches would keep her ring there.

On their way out, Bloom insists on looking inside the Cloud Tower book chamber, wanting to read more about the Great Dragon. _Guess Bloom also memorized the map, since she seemed to know just where the book chamber would be._

Tecna is completely against it, but Bloom ignores her. The other girls should've tried harder to get Bloom to listen to Tecna. Bloom finds the book on the Great Dragon, but as she opens it, a bright light shoots from it.

No one is listening to Tecna and I agree with her. We all need to get out because something is off about this library and there is no way Bloom is going to leave without something attacking her.

As soon as that dumb book tell them they are going to be destroyed, THEN they listen to us. They all change into their Winx and I have to do the same no matter how much I want to be in my Enchantix form.

"The door is gone! We have to blast a hole in the wall." I yelled to them and they all nodded. The wall finally breaks but something is apparently wrong.

"This is an illusion tunnel. The layout of the tower changed here, this area was not on my map and someone is screwing with reality." Tecna said.

Little red buggies surround us from every side, with one bite, we could die. How do I know that? Musa decided to tell us about her friend that she never saw again after these stupid bugs infested her house. _Awesome._

Stella says she'd step on the bugs if she weren't wearing her winx boots. _I doubt that_. Bloom asks us to help put up a fire shield to keep out the bugs. Stella notes that the bugs seem to be getting fried, but Bloom says they're actually getting stronger. Flora tells the girls to fly up, where the bugs can't reach us. Flora says, "When we need to get rid of bugs in my realm, we use the bugs' natural predators." She calls an anteater-mammoth-sloth-looking creature, which proceeds to eat and squash all the bugs.

"That's one of the grossest and coolest things I've ever seen, and it works!" Stella says.

Stella finds a door, but it's locked; Tecna just charges straight through. Tecna says, "This was supposed to be the grand ballroom, but it's a dingy little room full of junk instead." A lone puncture beetles enters the room, ready to attack the girls. Stella immediately blasts it with a large fireball, setting the entire room ablaze. Flora complains that she could've just conjured up another bug-eating creature, instead of having Stella set the entire room on fire.

"I always say when it comes to bugs; you can never have enough fire. Ehhahahahaha, good one, Stella!"

_Aside from being one of the world's lamest jokes, it's just plain moronic on Stella's part. Is she completely oblivious to everything that's been going on? For the life in me, I don't understand why Stella is such an imbecile._

"The fire is too big for us to be able to put it out with their magic." Tecna says while Flora coughs a little. For whatever reason, Bloom is walking INTO the fire.

She moves to the wall in front of her and the fire moves out of her way to show an underground portal she found. It opens and we all dive inside before the fire gets us but it seems to be following us down the tunnel. We all land on top of each other, but thanks to my decision to go last, I don't get landed on.

Bloom is explaining about a voice she heard while in the room but I'm thinking of other things. _Why did the Trix want the ring? Bloom mentioned something about the Great Dragon. I've studied that more than most people so I already know it has nothing to do with the Dragon Fire. If that's what the Trix want, then they better look somewhere else. I still have to tell them about me, they deserve to know but I don't know what I can do to even bring it up, let alone tell them._

We start walking back to our dorm room and none other than the main bitch herself is standing in front of our dorm. "Go to Miss Faragonda's office, NOW!" She said before scooting us off.

"You girls know you aren't allowed inside Cloud Tower, much less breaking in during the night." Faragonda said. Griselda chimes in every now and then to belittle us further. Not sure why she has sticks so far up her ass. "Explain yourselves." She said.

"Why let them explain? They must be punished to the extremes regardless of their reasons."

Why does she hate us? Is she scared that we might have a good reason and Faragonda might lessen the punishment if she knew?

"How about punishment 4B?" Faragonda nods and does a spell that takes away our powers. _Just kidding, _I thought. _They HAVE to know that this doesn't work on me, right? Oh well, I'm not going to tell them. _

We reach our dorm and sit in the living area and talk about absolute nothings.

"At least we don't have classes for a week." Stella said.

"But all that work we have to catch up on when we get our powers back is going to be horrifying." Flora said.

"I won't be able to use the interweb." Tecna said.

"I can't finish that spell to be able to reach the perfect high note." Musa complained.

"What about the Trix? What happens when they realize we stole the ring back and they come after us? We won't be able to defend ourselves." Bloom said.

I snapped my fingers and the foot stool moved to me. "No worries girls, I'll help you in this week of need." I smiled and they looked at me dumbfounded.

…

"Sneaking into Cloud Tower was a dangerous and risky move so on top of losing your powers, you can no longer leave Alfea until we say." Griselda said.

"Forcing us to veg out all weekend doesn't sound like much of a punishment." Stella said and Bloom laughed. Tecna didn't find her comment amusing.

"It isn't until you get fat." I said snickering and Stella stopped laughing and Tecna and Musa laughed along with Bloom.

"There will be no 'vegging out'." Griselda said, making everyone stop laughing. "You must clean the school from the basement to the belfry." She whips up some brooms and buckets for us to use.

"What a curious-looking remnant of primitive technology. Perhaps there's an online manual in my—" Tecna started.

"You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna." Griselda said.

"Oh, no manual?"

"Don't worry, Tecna, it's not that complicated." Musa said.

"Yeah, the only manual we'll be using is manual labor."

"Exactly, if we had a manual for the labor, we'd be more efficient at—." Tecna started again before everyone started laughing at her. "What's so funny? I was not joking."

"Stop laughing and get to work!" Griselda said. I was still laughing when we walked out and I could feel her glare on the back of my head.

Bloom, Musa and Stella are in one of the lecture halls while Flora and Tecna are at a staircase. (A/N; I know Lita isn't there with them but I HAVE to put in the Tecna part.)

I put up a small globe to see what the others were doing and if they could handle this without magic. Musa, Bloom and Tecna are having a water fight and Tecna is facing the bucket.

On a staircase, Flora and Tecna have a broom and bucket. Tecna picks up a bucket, carefully inspecting it, trying to figure out what is done with it.

"I know I can figure out the secret of these strange objects by myself."

"That's called a bucket."

I could see how proud Tecna was to figure out what the bucket was used for, except she put it on her head instead. I giggled and put the globe out and continued to do work without magic. I could see someone move out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw Faragonda standing in the doorway. "Hey Faragonda." I said before turning back to my chore.

"Why aren't you using magic?" I stopped and looked at her. "I know you still have it. It's almost impossible to take magic from one of the original families." I smiled.

"The whole point was to do the work without magic, it's not like I haven't before. I was taught to never rely on magic. I only used it to see how the others were handling it." I laughed at remembering Tecna and the bucket.

"I'm proud of you. Have you told the others about where you're from?"

"Not yet."

"You should soon. I feel bad things coming and they need to know before it's too late for them to find out." She said before walking out of the room. I stood there watching the door she left through. _**She is right, you need to tell them.**_I could hear my sister, Mina, talking to me. It's a telepathic thing that we learned how to do at a young age and she perfected it enough so I could barely tell she was even there.

_I know, I don't know how. _I thought back.

_**If you ever need help, ask. I'm always here.**_I could hear her giggle like she was standing right next to me, and with that, she was gone. I missed her more than I would like to have announced to anyone.

I got done with the room, okay I was nowhere near done but I was tired of standing there looking at a door, and I left to go meet the others.

I walked in right after Flora and Tecna and I could hear them argue about who won. It was obvious that none of them did. But either way, Griselda walked in behind me and she wasn't the happiest camper.

"Charmed Life will be playing tomorrow night." She said and Stella and Musa shot straight up. "But since you have so much work to do, it seems you can't go." She said looking at the mess Bloom, Stella and Musa made. "Maybe one of your classmates will bring you back a T-shirt, if you're lucky." She said before walking out.

…

The next day I stood next to Musa and Flora, watching all of the students and staff at Alfea, minus us, board buses to the concert.

Palladium looked hyped, "I don't want to miss the opening act!"

They all left and we went into the school, standing randomly in the hallway. "The band isn't that good anyways." Musa said. "But it still beats cleaning."

"I love them! Either way, we aren't going so let's just call the boys." Stella said.

"Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean." Flora said.

"Well, we could lie to them and tell them we need their heroics and bravery." Bloom said.

"I don't think Griselda would approve." Tecna said.

"She never said the boys couldn't help." Bloom said. I looked at all of them. Tecna and Flora weren't as enthusiastic about calling them but Musa, Stella and Bloom all looked thrilled.

It's only about 20 minutes until the boys actually get here. Of course, I wasn't going to spend another moment with all of them being mushy over each other so I called my own friend from my realm that was going to be going to RF in a few days anyways, they might as well get to know him.

Stella is outside to greet them, as Prince Sky asks exactly what kind of heroics and bravery the girls need.

Musa is explaining the uses of a broom like it was a mop and like the boys didn't already know. Bloom throws the guys some brooms and Flora turns up the music and everyone dances to the music while cleaning the floor minus me and Riven. I don't want to be caught dead playing with a broom when he gets here.

There is a loud thunder crack and lightning seen through the roof of the room. I squealed like Stella usually does when she's happy and for some reason I decided it was a good idea to fly head first through the glass roof. I stopped and looked down. "I clean that in a minute, I swear!" I said before turning around and seeing my best friend in the entire world standing in front of me.

Treyce stood in front of me with his chocolate brown hair and his big chocolate brown eyes. He was gorgeous for a guy but totally not my type. I wasn't his either thank god. I grabbed his arm and jumped down from the roof, silently thanking him for being able to hover since he couldn't fly.

Everyone moved around the room and watched him, unsure of how to take his presence. "Everyone, this is Treyce. He's my best friend." I smiled. "He's going to RF in a few days." Brandon and Sky walked over and hugged him, the manly way.

"We never thought we'd see you again!" Blondie said.

"Of course you would." Treyce replied. He scanned the room and big iris eyes caught his attention. He started to move and he walked up to her.

"You are pure beauty." He said. Musa blushed and turned her head to try and hide it.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'd like it if you would go on a date with me sometime." He said smoothly.

"Of course." She said. Flora looked confused.

"That was fast." Bloom said.

"Well of course. Back in my realm, if a guy meets the girl he's supposed to be with, he instantly falls in love and so does she and they can pretty much never be separated but for a girl, it's different. The girls can't read people's minds but as soon as she finds someone whose mind she can read, they are either meant to be close or together." I explained, looking at Riven the whole time, wondering if he could feel me in his head. Yes, that moody loser. "But instead of the guy feeling it, she has to convince him that he's the one. It doesn't take long but some are harder to convince than others. Besides, if he's smart enough he can feel her prodding around in his head." I laughed and looked at Brandon and Sky. "Isn't that right?" I said and they both nodded.

"You never told us anything about you and your realm." Tecna said. "It sounds quite fascinating, definitely different from most realms." She continued.

"All in due time." I said before throwing a broom at Treyce. He wasn't looking but he spun fast enough and caught it. "You'll be assisting us in our cleaning." I winked at him and picked up two brooms and threw one of them at Riven. "You too." I said.

After cleaning we all change into new clothes. Bloom is wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue miniskirt, blue legwarmers, and white sneakers while Stella is flaunting her long white camisole-type top that would make a better dress, green belt dark orange pants with lace cuffs, and sandals.

Flora is wearing her lime green and teal tank top with flower details on one side, teal pants, lime green gauzy sash thing around waist, and sandals. Tecna is wearing a lime green and purple athletic-style top, short purple skirt, green socks and purple sneakers.

Musa is wearing a dark blue tube top, long blue fingerless gloves, and short blue skirt with an M on it, socks and blue sneakers.

I, on the upper hand (hehe), am wearing a red spaghetti strap half shirt with short jean shorts and my earthling converse.

Musa throws four CDs all so precisely into four boom boxes. They're all dancing, with Bloom dancing with Stella. Stella pushes Bloom to dance with Brandon.

Tecna worries about dancing, telling Timmy she doesn't know any dance steps. Timmy tells Tecna she shouldn't dance. _Real good way to win a girl's heart, Romeo_.

Musa dances into the area, and everyone cheers Musa on, especially Treyce, on how great a dancer she is. Riven walks out to the balcony for air.

Stella goes to pour Brandon a drink and there's a small tremor and I go to the balcony first and see a large ass object being thrown from the second story window, shattering it. Riven whistles and their hovercrafts float up and they all leave to the damage.

"This damage was caused by some kind of creature!" Timmy said.

"Hmm... a very big creature." Tecna said.

"Really? Tell us something we don't know!" Riven said, annoyed.

"It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. Its fur is gristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple clawed limbs, and it leaves off a foul, musky odor." I said in perfect unison with Tecna, she looked at me surprised and I winked at her.

Sky tells the rest of the guys to get their weapons ready.

"We're going with you." Bloom said.

"Just go hide somewhere, you're just going to get in the way." Riven said.

I glared at him as I walked up to face him. He was almost a foot taller than me but I still looked pretty damn scary. "This is OUR school. We will do what we want and you can go stand in a corner and watch if you please but we aren't going to be in your way, you'll be in ours so back the hell off and either agree to help, or leave!" I said.

He huffed. "Fine, do whatever pixie." He said before walking off. I growled and I couldn't hear it but I could see the light from the lightning forming shadows on everyone's faces.

"We're splitting up." I said before walking in the opposite direction as Riven. I looked back and everyone was looking between the two of us. "Are you coming or not?" The boom of my voice shook the walls. The girls nodded and followed me.

"I'm worried about how quiet it is." Flora said.

"Maybe the creature went this way." Bloom said, leading us.

"I could have told you that." I said before realizing Musa ran into the Minotaur. It turns around and sprays Stella with snot and I laugh as Stella gets in her fighting pose. I stop and push her out of the way as the Minotaur swings one of his arms and misses Stella but hits me. I hit a pillar and fall to the ground.

"None of you have your powers, run!" I said and they all looked at me and ran, the Minotaur chasing them. I lay my head down as I see something coming up through the floor. The Trix come up through the floor.

"Oh look, our Minotaur got the lightning pixie." Darcy said, laughing.

"I still want to know about her and how she even got into Alfea." Stormy said.

"I already told you both; there is nothing on this girl." Icy said before turning. "Let's keep moving." She started to float away. Once they were gone I stood up and tried to sense where the girls were.

I run towards them. I seem to have gone a different way than the Trix because I still made it to them before they did.

As the girls are running away, Flora trips. Musa passes right by her, but Stella pauses for a moment to help Musa back up. The girls continue running, as the Minotaur creates a small tremor that pauses the girls temporarily. The Minotaur lunges toward Tecna, but, using her amazing Spiderman skills, seems to wall jump above it. The Minotaur crashes into the wall, getting his horns stuck. Stella sprays the monster with perfume, hoping to make it smell better. The Minotaur frees itself, and the girls go off running away again. Musa runs slower than the other girls and wall jumps to the ceiling.

I see all of this happen as the guys get there. I can see Riven is happy there is actually a "party" now.

Riven tries fighting the Minotaur by himself. He yells at Brandon, Timmy, and Sky, who want to help, that he can handle the Minotaur by himself. The Minotaur knocks Riven through a window to another room.

I watch as the girls grab buckets and brooms and make noise. _Smart but not smart enough. _I think as the Minotaur charges for them. Bloom and Musa squirt suntan lotion onto the floor, and the Minotaur slips, crashing into the duck, walking around aimlessly, and they both fly through a window. _I lied. That was pretty good._

We all head for Faragonda's office after telling them the Trix is behind this.

Everyone hides as they hear the Trix sisters about to enter Faragonda's office. Icy says the dragon fire must be in the room, as the Wisperian crystals are acting wildly, but isn't sure where exactly it is hidden. She says they're going to trash the room looking for it, but Bloom says she will not allow the Trio to do that. Miss Faragonda enters her office at that moment, and Bloom tries to hide in Miss Faragonda's desk as if she were an ostrich. Faragonda sees her, of course. Bloom claims she was just looking for something. _Cute._ I think disgustingly to myself.

After the Trix are gone, we're all outside saying goodbye to the boys and thunder claps and a man is standing before them all.

"Lita," He yells. "Get over here now." I looked slightly ashamed as I make my way over to him. He kindly waves to Brandon and Sky, "Hello boys." And they wave back. "Lita, I would like to know why you stole Treyce from the palace."

"I didn't steal him, he came willingly." I said, huffing.

Treyce walked up to us. "Your highness," He said bowing. "I assure you I did come on my own free will. I wanted to make sure your daughter was doing okay and get a slight feel for where I would be coming tomorrow." I could hear small gasps from a few people.

"I see." He said before smiling. "I missed you Lita, how is everything dear?" He asked.

"Everything is good." I replied.

"Please, tell me about your friends." He said looking at the group behind me.

"Stella is the blonde one; she is the princess of Solaria. Flora is the brunette, I'm not sure if she is a princess. Tecna is the magenta haired one. Musa is the blue haired one; she is the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Bloom is the red head. I don't need to tell you where she's from, you can feel it radiating off of her." I smiled at my daddy, knowing he got the hint of not saying anything.

"And the boys?" He asked.

"You know Brandon, Sky and Treyce. Timmy is the one with glasses and Riven is the other one." I said.

"I see. I'm glad to know everything is going so well. I have a secret for you too." He smiled brightly and whispered into my ear. "I must go now, have fun." He said before leaving in a bolt of lightning. I could feel my hair start to rise and the electric pulses run through me with pure anger.

I could hear Brandon talking to Sky. "You better run Blondie." He said before chuckling.

"Don't you move." I said slowing turning. "How the hell can you do that!" I asked Sky. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" My voice boomed through the air. Everyone backed up and Brandon pushed Sky forward.

"I can explain, I swear." He stuttered.

"Don't explain to me!" I pointed to Bloom. "Explain to her. You've only just pissed me off now but later, you'll be making more people mad."

"I don't see why it's pissing you off."

"Because she may be my sister but Mina is a ruthless, hurtful, deceiving bitch!" I said. "I don't want you going through that." I said, calming down.

"I'm sorry." He said before trying to hug me. I moved his arm off. "I really am. I don't have a decision in this right now." He explained. "It wouldn't be her anyways." He whispered, "It'd be that amazing red head right over there."

"I don't know what you mean red head, I'm right here. That's more like carrot top." I giggled and hugged him. _I don't care if I'm bipolar, it scares people and I think it's funny._

"Well I think it's time the boys left." Faragonda said.

Brandon gives Stella a kiss. Great expression on Stella's face: she was so not expecting that. Timmy is a geek flirting with Tecna. Faragonda asks Griselda to remind her to write a letter to Red Fountain to tell them about how the boys came to help us when they called them about their Minotaur problem.

Griselda yells at us to go to Faragonda's office first thing in the morning.

The next morning, Faragonda tells is how brave and resourceful we were. "I believe you have learned your lesson." With that, she returned our powers.

We made our way back to the dorm and after sitting in the living area, everyone looks at me.

"It's not like we want to know your WHOLE life story, but you better start from the beginning and tell us absolutely everything because at this point, I'm conflicted on whether or not I should trust you." Stella said and everyone agreed.

"Fine." I said before starting from the VERY beginning.


	5. My Life Story

I Already Said I Don't Know Yet About Riven and Musa, Read it All and You Wouldn't Have To Ask -_- . I'm Being TWISTY Here ! Let me do That Before I Decide how I Want it to end. Please and Thank You.

"Tell us." Flora said, impatiently.

"Alright. Let me start." I said, annoyed at all the attention. You wouldn't think it, but I hate attention. I like sitting back and watching other people do what they please and see how it all turns out.

"Well, it started 16 years ago." I said, trying to sound wise.

"I said not your whole life story." Stella said.

"Shut up. If you wanna know, you HAVE to know my whole life story." I said before continuing on. "Anyways, like I was saying. 16 years ago a beautiful baby girl was born with deep red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed like perfect jewels you could sell for the highest price. The eye color gave it all away." I said before reaching in my pocket for a picture of my sister. I took it out and handed it to Flora.

"That's my sister. Her eyes are a different color than mine because she has a different power." Flora passed it on until it came back around to me.

"She's pretty." Flora said.

"Pretty with a heart of stone." I said putting it back in my pocket. "She's practically evil. It stills surprises me that she is still a fairy. It's amazing how much more talented I am then she is and she is 3 years older than me. Either way, her eyes are blue. She controls anything to do with water."

"That's so cool!" Musa said.

"It is until she tried to drown you." I laughed for no reason and everyone looked at me strange. "I'm serious, she tried to drown me."

"So what does eye color have to do with anything and if your eyes are green doesn't that mean you should control nature?" Tecna asked.

"Nope. Brown eyes show the power of mother nature, like Flora." I said pointing to her eyes. "There are so many different colors we aren't yet aware of. My eyes are unique and no one else has this exact color. People have green eyes but the intensity of mine, separate us."

"So emerald means lightning?" Bloom asked.

"Pretty much."

"How does that make sense?" Stella asked.

"Simple, Bloom should be familiar with this term, Roman."

"Roman how?"

"I come from the Roman Realm. That's where Earth got their idea of Roman Gods, it all started with my Realm. One of my great ancestors traveled to Earth in search of others like us, we found many. He found his soul mate there and they both came back to my realm and that's how my family line started. He was a warlock that could control small aspects of nature and water, and she could control weather and lightning. They had a baby named James, I mean, that's not a cool name AT ALL but he was the most powerful baby they'd ever seen. He could control everything they could, but better." I stopped to look at my cell phone that was buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled it out and it was a call from Brandon. "Hold on a sec." I said before bringing the phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Hey, are you telling them yet?" He asked.

"In the middle of it now."

"Good, we're coming in the door." He said before hanging up and the dorm room door opened and all 5 boys walked in. Brandon made his way to Stella and Sky made his way to Bloom while Timmy walked over to Tecna and Musa was practically being hovered over by Treyce. I felt bad for Flora because there wasn't anyone for her yet. Thankfully Riven sat down beside her.

"So tell us about it." Sky said, smirking because he already knew. I repeated myself up until they walked in and I could see Stella practically drooling on Brandon from sleeping on his shoulder.

"This is where I left off with the girls." I said before continuing on. "James was the most powerful baby in any of the realms and he grew up to be one of the best wizards of all time from one lifetime to the next. He eventually married and had 3 kids. One could control water, the other lightning, and the other fire. That's where the people on Earth got their idea of Roman Gods. They used those people as their main three before and after turning them Greek. We call them Roman because lightning was Jupiter, water was Neptune and fire was Pluto. It was fire but Earth decided it would be cooler to make it the underworld."

"You just brought back my entire sophomore year of English, if I ever go back, which I won't, you're totally helping me on any quiz about it." Bloom laughed.

"I could try but people have changed it so much I'm not sure I'll even know what they're talking about. But lightning, named Lucius, gave birth to two lovely girls. Both amazingly stunning with deep red hair, one with the eyes of the bluest sea, the other the eyes of an emerald." I smiled. "My father Lucius couldn't even imagine parting ways with me or my sister, but after his brother, Damien, attacked demanding that he stole his water baby, we had to leave."

"You're saying that Neptune thought Jupiter stole his baby?" Tecna asked. I nodded. "Why would he?"

"He wouldn't, that's the point." I said. "But because Neptune thought he did, me and Mina had to go to another realm for the time being, a realm no one would think to look for two amazingly powerful girls." I looked at Sky. "This is where we meet Sky and Brandon."

Bloom and Stella looked at them both stunned. "We had made a new home in his realm for the small amount of time we were needed to be there. Blondie always had a thing for Mina, but the other one could not stand to part with me." I laughed as Stella glared at Brandon. "Don't worry Stella, we didn't even date for more than a week before I realized he could never be more than a brother to me." She stopped glaring at him and softened her look.

"Anyways, so after Damien left my realm we returned but something had changed, we had no mother to come home to. Damien had called their last brother, Ian, to come and help him with the loss of his child, but Ian had left Damien with some bad news, he could not have a family so he was the one that stole his child and he needed a mother to help her care for her, so he took mine. Mina had changed worse than that though, she couldn't handle it because it was her mother that always treated her like the one with more power, and she always treated me like a monster that was destined to raise hell to all realms, so I was the one that didn't get bed time stories or a single hug whenever I did something worth noticing. That was what my father was there for."

"My father is the King of the Roman Realm. He is also known as the Leader of the Council. If you don't know what that is, it's the Rulers and Helpers of each realm and dimension. He was known as Jupiter, as well as I. I am the Jupiter prodigy. I was born to rule the realm yet my mother and sister never saw it that way. They said it was a curse to hold such power. My father didn't like that because he had my power, but my mother knew that my power extended beyond his. It is a once in 10 lifetime's opportunity to hold the power of James, but my mother knew as soon as she saw me, that I had that same power. I can control Lightning, as well as other aspects of nature but at a minor degree."

"My father hates to be names Jupiter, but I do not. He passed that name on to me as a gift that my sister had never liked. She wanted to be more powerful; she offered a duel and lost. In my realm, if the next ruler loses a duel, the winner is automatically named the new ruler when the current one leaves, in this case, me. So I am the princess of the Roman Realm. I studied more than Mina did, so it's not like she knew about it, but I did and I would hold it over her head for years until she finally read it for herself and lost all control and left."

"I still speak to her but in my own sense of protection. That doesn't make sense to some of you but I reassure you, I speak to her telepathically to make sure she is all right and that nothing has happened to her because I enraged her enough to leave. If she is gone, I feel nothing except guilt."

I could hear my voice getting more unemotional. I hated talking about my life but they needed to know. I was starting to sound like my mother did whenever she talked to me. That's how I felt right now anyways.

"Because I was princess, I had to be betrothed. I was betrothed to Treyce, but in my realm, if the guy does not feel something for the girl; it is not meant to be. We tried every one in my realm but no one was fit enough for me, so I left in search of the one who will help me take over my realm when my father passes. I think I have found someone but I am not sure yet, so I will continue on being a student here long before and long after I do, there's no way I could leave you lovely people." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

Brandon and Sky walked over to me and hugged me, followed by Flora Tecna and Musa, then Treyce, then Stella and Bloom. They all stopped hugging me and I could see Riven sulking to himself where he sat before I stopped telling them my story.

_I wonder who it is. _I could hear him think. I smiled at him and walked over and hugged him "I think you know." I said before letting go and waving to everyone. I had to go talk to Faragonda.


End file.
